Una vez más
by Cras
Summary: Y Wolfram reflexiona. One Shot. Yuuri/OC


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los personajes aquí mencionados y la serie KKM, no son de mi propiedad, son de Tomo Takabayashi. Además yo no lucro con esta historia y no obtengo ningún beneficio de está, salvo mi distracción personal.

**Advertencias:** Los personajes pueden estar fuera de si. (OOC)

**Parejas: **Yuuri/OC.

**Resumen:** Y Wolfram reflexiona.

* * *

><p>Tú siempre te las arregla para estar a unos metros de mi cuando estamos en la misma habitación (no sé si lo haces intencionalmente ó solo es producto de mi imaginación), como queriendo algo de mi, como necesitando desesperadamente algo de mi, pero aún así lo único que hago yo es ignorar, ese no sé que de tus ojos oscuros y mirar, asentir y tal vez si la ocasión lo amerita limitarme a sonreír.<p>

Cada vez que te veo pasar lo hago en cámara lenta, por que es un efecto recurrente en mi mente cuando quiero prolongar por muchísimo tiempo una sensación. Veo como el sol golpea tu pelo, tus manos animosas, y como resplandece tu sonrisa cuando estas hablando emocionado acerca de alguna tontería...

Hay veces en que pasas mas rápido que una ráfaga de viento de primavera, dejando atrás solo la presencia de felicidad que desprende tu cuerpo, pero aun así soy capaz de apreciar cada detalle, si has estado durmiendo tarde _o si no ha estado durmiendo_, si estas molesto porque mi hermano Gwendal te esta sofocando con el trabajo, o si te escapaste de una lección de Gunter y en tu escondite te ensuciaste. Soy capaz de reconocer cada pequeña diferencia que tengas y aunque solo te vea por unos instantes soy, por supuesto, capaz de memorizarlo todo…

Siempre parece que estoy ahí, bajo el mismo sol, cuando se escuchan las risas y hasta gritos jubilosos que dejan correr libre por el viento, como una especie de maldición. Lastimando mis entrañas como el ácido corroe lentamente un gran bloque de metal, pero no lo estoy, porque yo se que realmente estoy en otra parte, en un lugar donde mi sol ya no calienta, pero me deslumbra y donde soy lo único se que mueve al compás de una dolorosa, profunda y lenta respiración.

Ahí esta otra vez, pero ahora van corriendo unidos por las manos, mientras sus risas se elevan por el castillo escapándose hasta las nubes y queriendo, al parecer llevarse al castillo con ellas. Efecto curioso es el de estas risas, tomo nota de que a todo el mundo pareciese llevarlo al éxtasis, (pues ¿como no? El amor es siempre refrescante diría mi madre) mientras que a mi, me produce el efecto contrario. Los escuchó de nuevo y cierro mis ojos, y trato de no ser deslumbrado y corrompido otra vez.

Yuuri se a convertido en un buen rey, claro todavía hay bastantes cosas que le faltan, detalles principalmente, pero no podemos pedir que sea perfecto, ni que domine todo en tan poco tiempo, si, porque 6 años son como semanas en nuestras vidas, y él en ese periodo reducido a logrado más cosas que ningún otro maou se puede jactar, me atrevería a decir que incluso más que el mismo Shinou.

* * *

><p>Me dirijo a los establos con paso lento pero seguro, voy a ver a mi caballo y a cepillarlo un poco, ya que mi turno se a acabado y quedarme en la oficina con esos dos tan melosos seria una tortura a la cual no me quiero someter, además aunque traten de hacerme creer lo contrario, sé que disfrutaran estar juntos a solas un rato, trato que el pensamiento no me duela. Lo cepillo rápido, con fuerza, pero con cariño porque hacer las cosas así me impide pensar y hacer algo imprudente, como talvez marcharme con mi tío (como ya lo intente una vez) o quemar alguna cortina y de paso la sala completa. Porque es mas que obvio que aun lo amo, y que no he superado por completo nuestra ruptura, (¿ruptura? Creo que la palabra adecuada seria relación unilateral)…más rápido, con más fuerza, pero también con más cariño… mi caballo se vera realmente fantástico cuando este listo, y será muy pronto si sigo así.<p>

Escucho mi nombre, es él. Pero no quiero verlo. No puedo verlo. Porque no estoy listo. Se que tengo momentos de verdadera aceptación y estoy orgullosos de ellos, pero me a costado tanto lograrlos que no los quiero arruinar presentándome ante ellos tan celoso y mocoso, solo por que se dieron un _beso ante mis ojos_. Así que me quedo más que quieto y menos que vivo y sólo suplico que no me encuentre y no me permita arruinar todo lo que eh logrado hasta hora. ¡Ah! ahí esta otra vez, esta vez es con más fuerza y casi puedo sentir la desesperación en su voz (y si también la culpa), él sabe que me lastimo y que actuó imprudentemente y por eso me busca.

¡Wolfram!…. ¡Wolfram! …Donde… te metiste…joder-

Aun no respondo y no lo haré. No responderé a la suplica de tu voz porque aun no estoy listo. Porque aún me duele. Porque necesito tranquilizarme y ponerme de buen humor. Los pasos se alejan y los gritos disminuyen, creo que se ha cansado de buscarme por aquí. Y ya esta, silencio, por fin puedo respirar en paz por un largo rato. Pero esta pequeña escapada se ha transformado en la sentencia del día, estoy confinado a los establos por el resto de la tarde. No es tan malo, no estoy solo, estoy junto a mi caballo.

Me recuesto en la paja y pienso en todo lo que ha pasado, estoy cansado, y un poco irritado, pero más cansado que cualquier otra cosa. Recuerdo una vez cuando Yuuri me pregunto si me escapaba de él; yo naturalmente le dije la descarada verdad: no. Y es lo más cierto que he dicho en mucho tiempo, no me escapo de él, me escapo de mi mismo y de los sentimientos que a veces me provoca sin proponérselo. Me pregunto ¿cuando fue que me transforme en un debilucho como tu, enclenque? Pero no me importa realmente. Porque aunque se me pegara esa mala costumbre tuya (la de huir de los problemas) también se me pegaron otras cualidades, y son las mayoría buenas, porque me hiciste madurar un poco, sin proponértelo. Ya no soy tan egoísta, caprichoso y tengo mejor trato con la gente, y bueno ya esta! Ya no _odio_ a los seres humanos. Creo que ese ha sido tu mayor logro conmigo Yuuri. Me has mostrado a un mundo completamente diferente, donde todos somos iguales y donde el entendimiento y la amabilidad hacen numerosísimas más cosas de las que podría lograr usando la fuerza y los malos modos (aunque a veces sea muy idealista) y quiero luchar por alcanzarlo cada día. Poco a poco. Es por eso que trato con todas mis fuerzas no dañarme con tu nuevo compromiso. Y tener la cabeza alta y poder sonreírte. Por que se que me _quieres_ aunque me hayas roto el corazón completamente sin procurarlo.

Recuerdo cuando la viste por primera vez, tus ojos casi cayeron de sus orbitas, estabas literalmente babeando, por ella. Aunque tu enclenque como siempre no te diste cuenta, hasta mucho tiempo después… Cuando vi la mirada en tu rostro sentí por primera vez que talvez jamás podrías ser mío, que no podrías mirarme nunca así, no importaba lo duro que trabajara y cuanto lo intentara... Aun así no me rendí, la necedad y la necesidad de ti en mi interior eran mucho más grande de lo que puedo aceptar y estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que fue un error terrible, porque hubo un momento en que verdad pensé que estaríamos juntos… y sólo termino siendo una falsa esperanza, y la caída fue _realmente dolorosa_… para _ambos_… Pero ya no veré más el pasado, sólo me concentrare en el presente. Estoy aquí a tu lado. Como soldado. Como asesor. Pero principalmente como amigo, parado sobre mi orgullo y con mi amor, por que una vez te dije que si caías, caería contigo, y no estaba mintiendo. Estaré contigo en las buenas o en las malas, y te veré transformarte con el tiempo en un rey más grande de lo que ya eres. Y cuando eso suceda mires atrás, veras que todavía estoy allí para ti. Para cuando te haga falta un consejo o un regaño. Como tu amigo. Hasta que ya no sea útil, hasta el final de mis días… Aunque todavía ahora existan momentos de debilidad como este, donde no pueda verte. Los superare por ti Yuuri, me volveré mas fuerte… Nos volveremos más fuertes, cada uno por su cuenta. Cada uno por sus razones.

Creo que ya a pasado un buen tiempo desde que estoy aquí reflexionado veo que el sol esta bajo, es hora de que salga. Me acomodo la ropa y sacudo mi cabello lleno de paja.

Grande es mi sorpresa cuando todavía escucho mi nombre siendo llamado, ahora por un coro de voces. Ese enclenque de Yuuri les pidió ayuda a mis hermanos para encontrarme. Ahora todos deben estar preocupados y sintiendo lastima por mi… otra vez, pero ya estoy bien ahora y realmente no me importa lo que hizo. Mis convicciones se han fortalecido en el establo. Así que corro a su encuentro (aunque no se donde estas) gritándole enclenque porque tanto escándalo…. Y lo veo (por fin) y veo también a mis hermanos y a mi madre. También la veo a ella. Yuuri y ella tienen la culpa repartida en su cara. Y yo les sonrió a cambio. Para hacerles entender que todo ya esta bien, y que ya no me lastiman tanto y que con el tiempo no me lastimaran. Corro más rápido y digo:

-Enclenque… ¡porque tanto jaleo!.. ¿Paso algo?-

Y él dice

–Wolf…-

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Una palabra para mi no estaría mal. ¿Review?<p> 


End file.
